Diaval, the Protected
by Lucy Kent
Summary: After Maleficent's most treasured possession, her wings, are taken away; she vows to protect another's. Even if she had to sacrifice even more of herself to do it. Diaval/Maleficent Epilogue included.
1. Diaval, The Protected

**I saw Maleficent yesterday (well... 2 days ago since it is now 12:30am) and I was very interested in why her hair is loosely flowing in the beginning. All the way up until she takes the throne of the Moors. But then she has her hair up until the very end scene. I, of course, immediately decided to write a fanfiction about why that is. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE, DON'T READ THE STORY!**

**And so without any further ado:**

**Diaval, The Protected.**

* * *

The darkness around her seemed to dull the pain of his betrayal. It hid her deformed self from the view of the others from the Moors. It muted the sadness that tried to creep in. And she stood there and looked out the window. For days she looked, and for days nothing changed. She found herself petting her hair, imagining and wishing it were her wings instead. If only that... _man_... had cut her hair off and not her wings. She would feel phantom winds that seemed to come from wings, and yet... there were none. She felt the weight of gravity like a choker around her neck. Binding her. Branding her.

But it was only a few weeks after her forced solitude, did she hear the cry of a creäture of the Moors. And not only was it crying out, but she could feel it's terror. Automatically, she went to spread her wings and go to the creature's aid. The ache, and the emptiness had her press a hand to her hair. It had her close her eyes and pretend for a moment that this was all a nightmare. But it wasn't, so she closed her eyes and appeared in the human world. And there she could see a brave crow fighting against the net a human had set on him. This same crow who had once sought to break her solitude. The man prepared to beat the bird, and she was moving her magic before she realized. "Into a man." Was the command and the bird transformed. The silly man fled with his little dog, and they soon lost her interest.

She spoke with the bird, but the words themselves did not seem as important. He had wings. Her heart ached, and he pledged his servitude. She pledged in herself, that no harm would come to his wings. None ever.

The weeks went by quietly. She returned to her solitude in the tower, but Diaval was there with her. So she was not truly alone. But the company of a crow man was not the company she wished, and every time he transformed into a crow once more, she felt her back ache. But she refused to show him her pain, and would wait for him to fly off before she would begin to close her eyes and pet her hair once more. She could almost imagine that the silky strands of hair that lay under her fingers felt like the smooth expanse of feathers on a wing. And if she pressed the hair into her shoulder, she could almost imagine it was a wing feeling the pressure instead.

Diaval had brought back news of the worst of things. That... that... MAN... had dared to steal her wings all so that he could have a human throne. All so that he could be king. Fury, never before known, flooded her veins and screamed her rage at the sky, hoping that all the lands would see her rage and understand. It did not take much thinking about what she could do to counter his power. She would become Queen of the Moors. If he thought he was so powerful, well she could be powerful too. A single loss... Maleficent took a deep breath... a single loss was not enough to keep her from avenging her loss. So she took a throne she built herself.

She often saw Diaval catching her petting her hair, but she ignored him. She ignored what she was doing, and ruled the people of the Moors the best she could. They did not like her rule, and she found herself petting her hair on her shoulder more and more. One day Diaval approached her. This was not so unusual, but the reluctance on his face was.

"Speak Diaval. What is it? Any news?"

"No, Mistress. I was wondering... would you like someone to help with your hair?"

"My hair?" Her hand shot to it, relieved to find it where it was supposed to be. "What is wrong with it?"

"Nothing," he lowered his head, "I just frequently see you.. pet it. I had just wondered..."

"Well cease wondering. Nothing is wrong with my hair."

"Of course Mistress."

* * *

She was walking the perimeter of her wall when Diaval arrived with a scroll in his claws. She took the scroll from him and transformed him human again. "Well done Daival."

"What is that?" Diaval asked, his head bowed as though he wasn't acting presumptuous. But Maleficent couldn't care as she opened the scroll.

"It an ancient protection spell." She read the instructions, walking as she did so.

"And... why did the humans have it?" Diaval asked, obviously reluctantly.

Maleficent turned and looked at Diaval, and she knew that her eyes were flashing angrily. "Because they came here and took it from us. It was long ago, and they must have thought we had forgotten about it. But we did not." With this said she turned and began to walk again. Most of the requirements were easy enough. But the main ingredient she pretended to ignore. She was finally going to make sure that her promise would be kept. "I need a feather from you Diaval."

"Why?" He asked uncertainly.

"It is not for you to question me!" She wove her magic and he transformed into the stunning crow that he was. He flew in a quick circle around her, until a single feather fell from his wings and she scooped it from the air. She immediately began to walk toward the tower where she had hidden herself for so long. "I must be alone for this spell." She informed the crow, and she was pleased when he turned and flew away.

When she arrived in the tower she immediately made a bowl of vines as the instructions dictated. Filling with fresh spring water she had gathered on her way, she made sure that there were no leaks in the work. A minor adjustment and it was fine. Looking down at the instructions she copied the ancient fairy runes around the bowl and the water began to bubble. Nervous, she placed her hand over the bubbles and was pleased when she found that the water was not boiling in heat. That meant she had done everything correct. Taking a deep breath she scattered the leaves of the flowers and plants she had collected on the way. They immediately disintegrated into the water, and then it stopped boiling. It began to glow faintly. A voice rang out from the water.

"Who is the one who calls on the Eternal Beings?"

"It is I, Maleficent, fairy-born and Queen of the Moors."

"Queen? There has never been a Queen before."

"Well there is one now."

"Very well. What is you wish?"

"I have a companion, Diaval..."

"Yes we know of the crow you turned human. What of him?"

"I wish that his wings will be forever protected."

"Protected from what?"

"From all things, weather, war, age. I wish that his wings will never falter, that they will never break. I wish that his wings will stay with him always."

"And yet you transform him into a wingless beast on many occasion."

"And yet."

There was a moment's silence. "We shall see. Place the freely given essence of Diaval into the water." She did as she was told, and the water immediately turned clear, though there didn't seem to be a bottom of the bowl. "This is acceptable. Now for the payment. We require the thing you treasure most."

"What I treasure most are my wings."

"But they are gone."

"Yes, so I ask that you may take another."

"What other?"

Taking a deep breath, and reminding herself of why she was doing what she was doing she breathed out, "Take my hair."

There was another silence, and this one seemed louder than the other. But then the words she both feared and hoped for echoed though the room. "That is acceptable. Place you head into the water." Taking a deep breath she did so. There was a bright flash of light and then she found herself laying on the ground, the bowl, and runes having disappeared.

Cautiously she lifted her hand to her hair and found only skin. Crawling into the darkest corner, so rocked herself and sobbed quietly. Repeating to herself "To protect his wings. To protect his wings." Eventually she calmed down. She ripped the hem off of her dress and began to wrap it around her head. A bit of magic and a mirror later, it looked deliberate. It didn't seem to be a last-minute effort to hide her head. Lifting her chin, she left the tower.

* * *

She felt the most amazing joy when her wings were returned to her. She hated that the moment was marred by that horrid man. But she fought him, and when she finally stood over his dead form, did she take her first breath of clean air. No longer was he in his mind, no longer was the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Diaval immediately came up behind her, and she allowed herself to lean onto his chest. She finally allowed herself to acknowledge that she no longer considered him a servant. In fact, he had stopped being a servant to her, the day she had given up her hair for him. That evening they shared their first true kiss, one not marred by anger, or war. And their first true kiss turned into so much more. And the last vestiges of _him_ were gone.

The next morning she woke up in her tree, with the crow Diaval nearby. At first she couldn't tell what had woken her, but then she noticed a small pool of water in a bowl of leaves on a branch. Light was shining out of the water. "The Eternal Beings great you, Maleficent Guardian of the Moors and Human world; and to Diaval, the protected."

Diaval had transformed into his human form, Maleficent having given him the power to change at will the night before. But now both of them were frozen. But for very different reasons. "How may I assist?" Maleficent slowly, trying to breathe calmly, knowing what was coming.

"Your most treasured possession has returned to you, the offering you gave us before is no longer acceptable. We seek the honorable trade."

"Offering?" Diaval asked, directing the question to both Maleficent and the water.

"The offering for the gift of protection."

"Is that why you called me the protected?"

"Yes, Maleficent..."

"Enough." Maleficent closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you allow me a few days before you take my wings away."

Diaval froze even more. The water paused, than. "That is not acceptable. We demand the honorable trade now."

"I... I..." Maleficent could feel tears begin to fall as she knew there was nothing she could do. She had had her wings for a day, and she was going to have to lose them again.

"Is there anyway she can keep her wings and be returned her other offering?"

A moment. "The protected would be no longer protected, and a payment of blood."

Maleficent blanched. But Diaval didn't seem fazed. "How long would you wait for a payment of blood?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Would Mother's blood be acceptable?"

Maleficent felt both fear and joy radiate within her. Mother's blood... to birth a child... "Would Maleficent be willing to trade the current protection, and mother's blood to keep your treasured possession and have your second treasured possession returned to you?"

Maleficent turned to her lover. "I offered them this for you, your protection. What if you need it, and because of my selfishness here you won't have it?"

"I'll have you." Diaval took her hand. "And a child, if that is not acceptable with you... I mean we did just..." Maleficent shut him up with a kiss.

"That is acceptable." Maleficent said.

"Very well." A black feather shot from the potion and landed in Diaval's hand. Diaval looked at the feather and seemed to realize something. Cautiously, as though she would hurt him, he took hold of the covering on her head, the one she had refused to remove even the night before, and pulled it off.

Maleficent closed her eyes, so she didn't have to see his response. "We return your possession." Came the voice, Maleficent's head suddenly itched like crazy and she reached to scratch it, and encountered hair. She couldn't keep her tears in this time. So pressed her face into Diaval's shoulder and let the few loose tears fall. "Till the Mother's blood. You have 2 years."

Diaval lifted her chin and kissed her gently. Things quickly turned heated.

Maleficent lay with her head on his chest, her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep when Diaval muttered something as he pet her hair. He must have thought she was fully asleep because he said, "I'll have you and a child."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Epilogue

**Due to Popular demand, as well as the inspiration for this anyway, here we are: **

**The Epilogue**

**A quick thing before you read it though; It's sad. **

**You have been warned.**

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

Maleficent was leaning against the a tree, the bark and roots cradling her. Aurora had fallen asleep leaning against her, and now one of Maleficent's wings was wrapped around her, protecting her without a cause. Maleficent herself was still awake, she was staring at the water fairies who continued to dance over the water. She knew Diaval was nearby, he always was. Aurora mumbled her prince's name as she shuffled closer to Maleficent and Maleficent smiled at her golden head.

The months had passed slowly, ever since Aurora was named Queen of both worlds. It had taken a toll on her of late, few humans wanted peace with those of the Moors. But Aurora would spend days in the human world traveling around, meeting the people she didn't know yet, and changing their minds about the Moor folk. It drained her, but even Maleficent could see the difference.

She was still smiling peacefully when her stomach clenched painfully. She froze, her hand immediately shooting to her engorged stomach. She felt a spirited kick. She relaxed slightly until a few minutes later another clench, and all of a sudden liquid was seeping down her legs. Worried she immediately lifted her dress and was relieved to find that it was not blood.

Aurora had been woken by her movements and she sat up, stretched, than noticed that Maleficent seemed distressed. "What's wrong Fairy Godmother?"

Maleficent shot a smile at Aurora to try to reassure her, but then that clench came again and the smile was wiped from her face. Suddenly, Maleficent realized what was happening. A smile that looked more like a grimace appeared on her face as she turned to Aurora. "The baby is coming."

Aurora froze for a moment but then grinned brightly. "Really?"

Maleficent chuckled a little around the pain and nodded her head solemnly. "Really."

"Well... what should I do?"

Diaval was suddenly standing before them, his face was very serious but Maleficent could see the happiness trying to jump out of his eyes. "We need to get her to human healers."

"Human?" Aurora and Maleficent spoke at the same time.

Diaval nodded his head once. "Yes human. None of the fairies are large enough to help with the birth, and Aurora and I aren't trained to make this happen. Human healers." He insisted.

Maleficent wanted to put up a fight, but she glanced at Aurora and saw the dawning of an idea. Maleficent figured out what she was thinking soon enough, if humans helped birth the Queen's Fairy Godmother's child, word would spread through the land fast. The fact that the fairy who had given them so much trouble in the past would let the humans handle her in her most vulnerable would break a lot of barriers that Aurora now faced. Maleficent wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She nodded her head.

Suddenly light appeared from her left; looking over, she saw a pool of water in a tangle of tree roots. "The Eternal Beings greet you Maleficent, and you Diaval, and you Queen Aurora."

"We greet you as well." Maleficent bit out against the pain. "How may we help you?"

"Our last agreement was about Mother's blood..."

"Ah yes."

"We have heard your plans to go to the humans for this. The humans will not honor our bargain, they will taint and destroy the Mother's blood. If this happens we will take the child."

All three of them froze, staring at the pool in similar amounts of horror. Diaval cleared his throat. "I had thought of this. I have some human healers who will be willing to help her with a water birth. If we use warmed spring water for the birth, can we give you the diluted Mother's blood."

There was a pause, and a long forgotten anticipation filled both Diaval and Maleficent, though for Aurora it was new. Aurora was confused, she didn't know what they were talking about or to whom. But she knew it was not her place to speak. Then the pool spoke. "It is acceptable only if you bring the diluted Mother's blood to this tree where the water was broke, and pour it around its roots."

"Will it not hurt the tree?" Aurora spoke without thought. The moment she finished speaking both her hands shot to her mouth and she looked horrified. Maleficent took her hand to calm her and Aurora relaxed slightly.

"Queen Aurora, we have heard much of you, and we thank you for your concern for a tree of the Moors. The tree will live, it will thrive, in fact, with the Mother's blood in its veins. It will create a safe haven to all, human and Moor. It will stand as a testament to the binding of the two worlds, and will live for a thousand years." There was a pause. "Is this acceptable Queen Aurora?"

"That is acceptable."

"Very good. We will be waiting at the tree for the day you return."

* * *

Diaval found Maleficent in the tree. The tree had wrapped itself protectively around the dozing woman, cradling her so that neither she, nor the bundle in her arms would fall. He transformed into a crow and flew to the branches where they were and lay himself down on the other side of the bundle.

Inside the bundle lay a sleeping baby girl. She had two tiny horns peaking from her black hair. Diaval smiled lovingly at his daughter, and loved how much like her mother she looked. But he took pride in her wings. Much like her mother's, two wings rested against her back, but they were not the brown of Maleficent's wings. No, they were crow black. Proof that it was his daughter as well. Not that he needed the proof, but it filled him with joy none-the-less. He spread a wing and lay it across his daughter's body. Maleficent's wing suddenly covered him. Glancing up he saw a glowing Maleficent looking at him and their daughter. Her family. Surrounded by warmth and love, the little girl opened her eyes for a moment, and the purple orbs took in her parents. Sighing contentedly, Eolande snuggled deeper into her mother's side, feeling her father follow suit and fell back asleep.

* * *

Eolande was flying around where her father was laying in the sun in his man form. "Where is Mama, Papa?"

Diaval opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter. She was a natural in flight, just like she should be, but she had asked him a question, "Your Mother has gone to help your Aunt Aurora."

"What wrong with Aunt 'rora?" Eolande landed next to her father a little roughly, and Diaval chuckled. He scooped his three-year old daughter to his side and began tickling her. "Papa!" She squealed trying to escape but unable.

Finally Diaval let go. Eolande jumped up and began to fly again. She only hovered a few feet from the ground, knowing that she wasn't allowed to go any further without her mother flying with her. She knew her father couldn't catch her if she fell because he turned into a crow. Diaval closed his eyes with a smile. "Your Aunt Aurora is having a baby."

Eolande landed on her father's chest with a thump and a grunt came from him. Opening his eyes, he found Eolande's purple eyes wide. "A baby?"

"A baby." He affirmed and was amused when a grin lit across her face.

She flapped her wings and began to fly in quick circles singing. "A baby, a baby, Aunt 'rora's getting a baby." Diaval was amused but then noticed she was flying closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Eolande..." but she wasn't listening. Sitting up he tried again a little firmer. "Eolande!" This shocked her and her wings stopped beating, right as she was over the edge of the cliff. Jumping up, he ran the few feet. He grabbed her around the waist and flung her safely onto the ledge and fell off the cliff himself. He heard a scream of "Papa!" before he transformed and flew back to the ledge. Once he was a man again, he scooped up his daughter and held her close to his chest. After his heart stopped trying to climb out of his chest he set his daughter down. "Let's go wait for your Mother at the Mother."

"K." Eolande grabbed her father's hand as they began to walk. "Papa?"

"Yes Eolande?"

"Why that tree called Moder?"

Diaval smiled down at his daughter. "Because it protects everyone, just like your Mother."

"Just like Mama." She nodded her head.

* * *

"Mama?" Maleficent looked up shocked, her 18-year-old daughter hadn't called her Mama since she was 10. But Eolande didn't' seemed to care about that as she crawled into Maleficent's lap.

Wrapping her arms and wings around her daughter she pulled her close. "What is wrong my dear Eolande?"

"Will Aunt Aurora take Damir away?"

Maleficent quickly thought about the plans that Aurora had for her son. But she could think of nothing that could separate her daughter and Damir. The two of them were close friends, and if Maleficent was wrong, were slowly becoming more than friends for each other. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Damir and I were playing..." Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her daughter, and felt smug when a blush swept over her features. "... when we heard Aunt Aurora talking to someone about Damir getting married."

Damir getting married? Aurora hadn't told her anything about that. She would need to speak to Aurora, if that was true, she needed to protect her daughter from the inevitable heartbreak. "Dear..." Maleficent pulled her daughter close. "Damir is going to have to get married some day. He's the Prince."

"And I'm just a fairy..."

Maleficent grabbed her daughter's chin and looked at the purple eyes. "No. You are not just a fairy. You are Eolande, Daughter of Maleficent and Diaval. You are one of the most beautiful beings in the Moors, and can outshine the humans. You are strong, graceful, and one-of-a-kind. Anyone who dares call you 'just a fairy' will have to speak to me."

Eolande smiled tearfully at Maleficent. "Oh Mother." Eolande buried her tears into Maleficent's shoulder and Maleficent held her daughter tighter.

It was a few days before Maleficent could speak to Aurora alone. Aurora grinned at Maleficent before she skipped over playfully and hugged her tight. "Fairy Godmother, it is so good to see you." Maleficent smacked the woman's head.

Aurora chuckled. "How are you?" As she pulled back.

Maleficent tucked Aurora's hand in her arm as they walked in the gardens of Aurora's castle. "I am well, I am here on behalf of my daughter."

"Eolande? Is she well?"

Maleficent shook her head sadly. "I am afraid she is falling in love with your son."

Aurora paused walking for a moment and then continued at a slower pace. "I had thought she was beginning to."

"Eolande and Damir also heard you speaking to someone, though they don't know who, about Damir getting married."

Aurora sighed. "Yes, I am looking for a bride for my son."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... oh I don't know!" Aurora threw her hands in the air, and then sank onto a nearby bench with her face in her hands. Maleficent stood there, waiting. Aurora lifted her head, and Maleficent was shocked to see tears in Aurora's eyes. Sitting down quickly, she wrapped her wing around Aurora. Aurora spoke into her shoulder. "Maleficent, how long would you say the average Fairy lives?"

Maleficent was confused at the change in topic but thought about it. "200 years or so."

"And how long for a human?"

Suddenly Maleficent knew what was going on, and she felt dread fill her heart. She whispered. "75 years or so."

They didn't need to say anything more after that. They both were thinking about how short human lives were, and how much pain it was going to cause when they passed, leaving behind their fairy counterparts. But Maleficent knew that she had to speak one last thing. Though it nearly broke her heart doing it. "And if they love each other?" Aurora didn't speak, just cried a little harder and Maleficent folded her wings, protecting them from any who would see them. And felt her own tears slip down her cheeks.

* * *

"Mama!" Maleficent turned and caught her daughter who flew straight into her arms. Eolande was trembling and Maleficent quickly looked over her 49-year-old daughter. She hardly looked her age, and she didn't have a scratch on her.

Panic filled Maleficent, "Is is Dai? Anchoret?" Eolande shook her head and Maleficent was relieved that her grandchildren were safe. "What is it love? What's wrong?"

"It's... it's..." Eolande turned tearful eyes to Maleficent. "It's Aunt Aurora..."

Maleficent felt cold spread over her. She froze, and felt her heart fill with ice. Automatically she released herself from her daughter's arms and took flight. She flew as fast as she could to Aurora's castle. Ignoring protocol, she flew straight to Aurora's rooms. It was empty except for where Philip and Damir sat on either side of the woman in the bed.

The years had barely touched Aurora, but the signs were still there in the crows feet around her eyes, and the laugh lines around her mouth. Maleficent was relieved to see Aurora's chest rise and fall. Damir rose from his place, and Maleficent quickly took it. She thought that Phillip or Damir said something to her, but she didn't hear them. She just watched Aurora. A familiar dread filled her heart, having been in this position before. She immediately leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aurora's head. Maleficent smiled as Aurora opened her eyes. "Hello Fairy Godmother."

A sob caught in her throat, and she smiled weakly at Aurora. "Hello Beastie."

"I love you." Aurora chuckled softly, and her eyes closed once more.

"I love you." Maleficent whispered hoping not to disturb the delicate balance of life that Aurora was now sitting on. But it must have been too loud, because Aurora took one more shuddering breath, and then stopped breathing altogether.

She didn't know how he had got there, but all of a sudden she was wrapped in a familiar warmth and smell. Diaval. A single tear slipped out, than a gasp for breath, a few more tears, a weakening of knees, and then she was sobbing quietly. "Fly with me." Diaval whispered, and Maleficent spread her wings, following the black form in front of her, her tears blurring all else. They eventually landed on the Mother, and the Mother immediately curled her branches around them. "Let it out." Diaval whispered to her, and suddenly she was sobbing again. But this time it was loud and reflected her heart which felt empty.

Aurora, the girl she had practically raised, despite having sworn to ruin the girl's life while she was a babe. The girl she had been able to save with True Love's Kiss. The woman who had always turned to her when she needed help or advice. The woman who had become her true family once Damir and Eolande had married. Aurora, her Aurora... was... gone.

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval were wrapped in the Mother, a small bundle between them. Maleficent was sleeping but Diaval was watching the bundle lay quietly awake, looking up at them. The purple eyes seemed to glow, and her golden hair lay around her. This baby girl was their grandchild. The only one of the three that had been born with fairy traits, wings and horns. Her wings were crow black, and were strong-looking. Diaval remembered Eolande laying in this same position, looking so similar, yet the golden hair reminded him that it wasn't their daughter.

Eolande was gone. She had died giving birth. It had been Damir who had approached them. The man was obviously grief-stricken, his voice soft and rough. Every word he spoke, seemed to be holding back the tears he longed to let go. He admitted that the years had taken their toll on him. He explained he wasn't prepared to take care of this child. He felt he only had a short time life to live. He also expressed concerns over having the nurses raise the girl and not giving her the love that she deserves. He had asked if Maleficent and Diaval would raise her. Diaval had given the choice to Maleficent, the moment the Maleficent had heard the girl's name she had agreed. Before Damir had left, he had told them that Eolande's greatest fear was the day he would die before her. A sob left him, and Maleficent had immediately pulled the old man who she had helped raise into a hug. He had calmed himself quickly enough, told them when Eolande's funeral would be and set off, leaving the sleeping girl in Diaval's arms.

The baby Aurora slept peacefully between them, the Mother protected them, and for the first time in a long time, Maleficent was sleeping peacefully, her arm wrapped protectively over the child.

* * *

**So that's it. The end. Please don't ask me to write more. I like this ending. Just like I liked the first parts ending. But this was intended to clear up any confusion and tie up a few loose ends I had created.**

**But I love reviews *wink wink***


End file.
